Storm Wolf
by Myth Queen
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are joined from a person from another universe. The daughter of Rose and Human Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"William? Patrick? Jon? Tom? Peter? Colin? Sylvester? Paul? Christopher? David? Matt?" Amy Pond's guessing had become random.

"Matt?" the Doctor repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Amy, do you really think that I'd have a name like 'Matt'?"

Amy shrugged. "Juliette?"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and stared at Amy in horror. "Juliette?"

"Well, it would explain why you don't tell anybody!" Amy teased. "Besides, I like the name Juliette. If I ever have a daughter-" she broke off, a sudden look of sadness coming over her face.

The Doctor watched her closely. It had only been a few days since Rory's death. But Amy didn't even remember that. She had forgotten that he even existed.

"Anyway," Amy continued, holding her copper hair back from her face, "you didn't say- what's that?"

The Doctor gave her a strange look, "What king of name-"

"No, what's that?" Amy tugged on the Doctor's tweed jacket and pointed. In the middle of the street was a triangle shaped door. It was silvery, and rippled like water.

"Now what is that?"

"That's what I just asked."

Amy followed the Doctor to inspect the door more closely. She reached to tap it, but hastily withdrew her hand at the Doctor's warning look. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began buzzing around the edges.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it?"

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her and then himself. He held it up to his ear and listened for a moment. Frowning, he adjusted his bowtie and started buzzing at the door again.

"It's impossible."

Amy sighed. Would it be another one of those days? She was almost sorry that she had even brought it up. She was too curious to walk away, though.

"What's impossible?"

"It's a door!"

"I see that, Doctor."

The Doctor turned to her, his black hair standing up on end from the wind. No, Amy realised, the wind had stopped. The air was filled with a humming kind of feeling. She looked up at the sky. It felt like a bad thunderstorm was coming, but the sky was clear. She smoothed down her own hair and it crackled with static electricity.

"It's a door to another universe," the Doctor stepped back, eyeing the door nervously. "There used to be these all over the place. My people made them. We could travel between universes like stepping-"

"Through a door," Amy finished for him. She looked at the triangle with new appreciation. She turned to the Doctor, about to suggest that they take a little trip, but the expression on his face stopped her. "So what's it doing here?"

"More importantly, how?" The Doctor stepped back and surveyed the door. "It's unstable, but I think all it needs is a little more energy and-"

The door seemed to ripple. The Doctor grabbed Amy and pulled her back.

"Doctor? What's it doing?"

Before he could reply, the door splintered and exploded outwards. Both Amy and the Doctor covered their faces to protect them from the shards.

"Rose! They're coming!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Impossible," the Doctor breathed, edging closer to the door. On a street much like the one that he and Amy stood on, two people stood close to a machine. At first the Doctor didn't recognise either of them. They had gotten so old.

"It's open!" Rose shouted. "Get her through. I'm going for Mum."

The Doctor was frozen with disbelief as his human self- his former human self- linked his arms around the shoulders of a young woman who was sitting by the machine. He lifted her up and half-dragged her towards the door.

_"Exterminate!"_

"Doctor!" Amy gasped. "We've got to help them."

The Doctor rushed forward, Amy at his side, only to bounce off of the crackling triangle. "It's one-way. We can't get through." The Doctor watched, wanted to scream out to them but knowing it would do no good.

"_Exterminate!_ _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

The Human Doctor and the young woman he was helping got through the door. They glanced briefly at the Doctor and Amy before looking back.

"Hurry!" shouted the young woman as Rose appeared again, with Jackie close behind.

"_Exterminate!_ _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

There were two quick blasts.

"Mum!" Rose turned back briefly as Jackie fell.

"Rose!" The Human Doctor jumped forward, as close to the door as he could. "Rose, hurry! It's going to shut off!"

But as Rose turned away from her mother, half a dozen Daleks landed between her and the door. One extended an appendage towards the machine. Rose pulled something out of her pocket.

"NO!"

"Mum!"

The Daleks turned to the door. _"Exterminate!"_

Rose threw something as a Dalek blast sped at the door. An explosion. The last image the Doctor saw was of Rose standing defiant as the flames roared towards her.

The doorway crackled with electricity and disappeared.

He stood still, staring in blank horror.

"Dad? Daddy?"

The Doctor turned at the sound. The young woman was crawling over to where the Human Doctor lay. In an instant the Time Lord saw that the final Dalek blast had grazed him. He was still alive, but...

Amy rushed forward, her hands fluttering in the air, panic on her face. "Doctor? What do we do?"

The Human Doctor looked at her strangely, and then grimaced with the pain. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"No. No, Daddy, you can't-" the young woman cradled his head in her lap.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor said, though he felt like he was under heavy water, everything too slow. "If we get you back to the TARDIS maybe... Part Time Lord."

"Too human." He narrowed his eyes, looking at the Doctor for a while. Eventually he gave a short, humourless laugh. "Still not ginger?"

The Doctor kneeled beside him. "Still not ginger."

"Doctor?" Amy looked at the Doctor.

"Doc-" the young woman looked up at Amy and then at the Doctor. Understanding dawned in her face.

"I love you," the Human Doctor said to her. His voice was getting weaker and more constricted with gasps of pain.

"I love you, too," she whispered, her voice breaking.

The Human Doctor's eyes closed briefly. When they opened, they focused on the Doctor. "Take care of her."

The Doctor couldn't even nod. His throat was tight, and he couldn't talk. His mind rejected everything that was happening... and then he watched as Rose's Doctor closed his eyes for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor silently closed the door of the TARDIS. They had brought the Human-Doctor's body back to the TARDIS. Rose's daughter hadn't spoken at all. She now stood by the white cloth that covered her father. She looked empty.

Amy stood beside her, hesitant about making any sort of physical contact. "What's your name?"

The Doctor glanced up briefly before starting to turn knobs and pull levers to take them into the time vortex. His hands were shaking.

"Hey?" Amy put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She didn't move. "What's your name?"

Rose's daughter, reached out to the white cloth, put didn't touch it. "Myrskyä Susi," she whispered.

The words hit the Doctor hard. He blinked rapidly, sliding around the TARDIS controls as fast as he could. The TARDIS seemed reluctant to start. She whirred a few times before doing what she was supposed to. The Doctor patted the consol.

"Is there a room I can have?"

"Down the hall. Third door to the left." The Doctor replied without looking up.

When Rose's daughter had gone, Amy walked over to the Doctor. "Can you tell me what's going on? Who is she? And who is- was- he?"

The Doctor sighed, setting the TARDIS on cruise control. "You heard her. She's Myrskyä Susi."

"Doctor."

"He... Time Lords regenerate. I've told you that, right?"

Amy shook her head.

"Well, we do. When we're dying, every cell in our body changes. We are reborn, sort of."

"Like a phoenix?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Sort of. That's what I looked like before. During my last regeneration. I- when I first regenerated I lost my hand in a sword fight."

"You-"

"Long story. But later on I was regenerating when I didn't want to change so I poured off the excess energy into my hand and then he grew."

Amy leaned on the consol, trying to get the Doctor's eye. He refused to look at her. "He said he was part human."

"Donna touched the hand. She was my last companion. He grew from her and me. Part human, part Time Lord." He swallowed as the memories he tried not to remember surfaced.

"Donna?" Amy straightened. "What happened to her?"

"She- forgot me."

"How could anybody forget about you?" Amy asked, frowning. After a moment she could see that the Doctor wasn't going to answer her. "And what about the woman? Rose, I think?"

The Doctor turned away and began fiddling with the controls. The TARDIS whirled in protest.

Amy reached out and touched the consol. "It sounds sad." She looked back at the Doctor, who didn't have his back turned enough so that she couldn't see the single tear on his cheek. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"She got trapped in another universe, but she found her way back. Daleks stole the earth, we saved it, and I took them back. Both of them. He had one heart. Part human. They could grow old together."

Amy didn't know what to do. She had never heard the Doctor sound so broken. She tried to touch his shoulder but he shied away from her touch. "I should have just-"

"You loved her." Amy's voice was soft with revelation. "You were trying to give them a happy ending."

The Doctor's shoulders shook, but when he turned back his face was dry. He nodded once. Amy wanted desperately to give him a hug, but she could see from his face that physical contact was out of the question.

Amy shook her head. She couldn't imagine how awful that must be, to lose somebody you loved so much. A tear rolled down her face. "What does it mean? Myrskyä Susi?"

"Storm wolf." The Doctor said after a moment. "It's Finnish for Storm Wolf."

The Doctor stepped back from the pyre. He couldn't quite believe it. He had left them in that universe because he didn't want to watch them die. Either of them. He had anyway. Amy stood beside him, tears running down her cheeks.

"I feel like I've lost something. My best friend. But I didn't even know him."

The Doctor didn't reply. He knew it was Rory she was missing. Even if she didn't remember him. He had seen the sorrow in her eyes ever since them.

The door to the TARDIS opened and Susi came out. She had raided the wardrobe. The Doctor half-smiled as she came closer. She was wearing a long brown coat and high-topped red trainers. Tears hit his eyes and he brushed them away. She was wearing one of Rose's old shirts.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Susi stared at the pyre, her eyes blank. She nodded. Amy reached out to her, but Susi shied away. The Doctor pulled a lighted torch from the ground, and held it to the wood. The flames took hold instantly, building greedily until the whole thing burned.

The three of them watched, not touching. The Doctor heard a sob behind him. He turned, and Amy shook her head. Another sob ripped from her.

"I'm sorry." She said, and ran back to the TARDIS.

Susi had pulled the coat tightly around her slender frame. Her eyes were empty. "You're the Doctor."

The Doctor nodded.

"He was the Doctor."

He nodded again. He hesitated in the silence for a moment, "Did he tell you my –his – our- name?"

Susi turned away. "He told Mum." She headed back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor watched her go, and then turned back to the burning pyre. "She looks like Rose." He murmured. "The hair and the face. Especially her ears and her nose. But she's got your eyes.

"After all we lost, you were willing to try again for happiness. It was Rose. She was the reason, the hope-" he cut off, blinking away at tears. "I tried with Jenny. Well, we did. I thought a daughter... A daughter who was so like Susan... So like me... Maybe the universe wouldn't seem to empty. But I lost her, too. I lose everything. Better not to try." And then he turned his back and went to the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy couldn't bear the silence. Ever since the funeral the Doctor had been throwing himself into this project or that project, deciding to go here and then changing his mind halfway there. He didn't talk at all. Not even the random stuff that told her nothing. Susi rarely came out of her room. When she did, she looked empty. Amy tried talking to her, but Susi gave even less response than the Doctor.

"You have to talk to her."

The Doctor looked up from the mess of wires he was untangling. "What?"

Amy glared at him. "Don't pretend to be thick."

"I didn't know I was," The Doctor muttered, looking back down at the wires. "I can't talk to her."

"You haven't tried."

"I can't try."

If he had been looking at her face, the Doctor may have feared for his life. She felt ready to strangle him. Struggling to keep her temper in check, she clenched her fists together and breathed deeply.

"Doctor, I'm not going to pretend to understand what either of you are going through. I've never lost anybody that I love." Why did he wince? "But I think that this is something that you both need to talk about it."

"Amy-"

"You remember what that creepy snake thing in my house said?" Amy interrupted.

"Prisoner Zero?"

Amy nodded, and she felt her face soften. "'Silence will fall.' It's been pretty silent around here lately."

The Doctor looked up at her again at last. He sighed. "That's not exactly what he was talking about."

"Doctor," Amy knelt down to eye level, "please."

He looked away again, and then nodded.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw it all happening again. Your fault. Exterminate. Your fault. Susi wrapped her arms around herself, clutching at the brown coat so like the one her father always wore. She rocked back and forth, trying not to think, trying not to blink.

There was a hesitant knock on the door. Susi sighed. If nothing else, Amy was persistent. Slowly she untangled herself and walked to the door. She opened it, expecting to see Amy's worried brown eyes.

Instead he stood there, his black hair falling over his eyes, wearing that tweed jacket and that stupid bowtie. How could this be the Doctor? He must have regenerated from the time her parents last saw him. Otherwise he'd still look like...

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was flat.

He looked at her, and she had to cling to the doorframe. Those were his eyes. If everything else was different, those eyes were the same. Not even in color or shape. But the depth, the soul, the pain and ageless wisdom borne of grief... it was all there in his eyes, just like her father.

"We should talk."

"Why?"

"I know it hurts so much that you'd rather be empty inside. And you can pretend that you are. But the pain..." he blinked, and tears welled up in his eyes. She didn't want to see him cry. For a moment she wanted to hug him. "I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you'd like."

Susi couldn't look at him. He was so different, and yet so similar. How could she stay here with those eyes reminding her every day of what she lost? "Then I'd like to leave as soon as I've found a flat."

He looked startled, "What?"

Susi struggled to keep her emptiness. "Mum and Dad had a TARDIS."

He smiled sadly. "Donna's idea worked."

"It was different than this one," Susi said softly, as if she hadn't heard him. "We traveled everywhere."

The Doctor watched her.

"I want to try a normal life. Beans on toast, working at a shop." The words came easily, and she could almost believe what she was saying. "I want to leave."

"Well, here we are," the landlord opened the flat door and stepped back for Susi, Amy and the Doctor to go through.

The Doctor didn't have to examine the room the way the two women did. He knew it by heart already. Nothing had been changed. Even the furniture was arranged the same way. When Susi had come with this address, he hadn't believed it at first. It was the flat that Jackie and Rose used to live in.

He wondered in Susi knew. He hadn't told her.

"I should warn you, though, people have a bit of a habit of disappearing from this place," the landlord laughed, although the sound was nervous.

People disappeared. That was because both Rose and Jackie got trapped in a parallel universe.

"I'll take it," Susi said.

The landlord glanced at her single suitcase. "You'll be bringing the rest of your things?"

"This is all I have at the moment," Susi looked around at the flat, not meeting anybody's eye.

The landlord shrugged. "Rent's due at the beginning of every month."

He left them. There was an awkward silence. The Doctor struggled to find something to say. Susi didn't look at him or Amy.

"It looks nice," Amy said eventually.

"It looks like the flat that Tony had."

"We'll visit," Amy promised, giving Susi a one-armed hug.

Susi nodded. "Bye."

The Doctor blinked hard, and nodded to her. Without waiting for Amy, he turned and walked away. Amy soon caught up with him, but she didn't say anything. They walked quickly, the Doctor looking at the ground.

A flash of white caught his eye. He stopped and looked up. BAD WOLF. The words were faded, and other slogans had been painted over top, but it was still visible. He reached out to touch it. Those words were his last link to Rose.

His fingertips came back covered in wet paint. He froze. Touched some of the slogans that had been painted over top. They were dry.

"Doctor," Amy sounded frightened.

He ignored her and touched BAD WOLF again. Still wet, freshly painted.

"Doctor, there's a weeping angel."

The Doctor spun around. Amy's face was white as she stared at the top of a nearby building. He followed her gaze. There, on the corner of the building, the angel stood.

It was looking in the direction of Rose's old flat.

Susi sat down in one of the chairs, glad to finally be alone. She didn't think it would be so hard to leave the TARDIS, even if it wasn't hers. Even though it hurt her to be there, it was somehow comforting. Maybe she just missed the telepathic connection of the TARDIS.

There was some old mail sitting on the coffee table. Susi snorted. The Landlord had seemed desperate to rent the place, and yet hadn't even bothered to clean it up?

She reached and picked up the stack. There were letters and bills addressed to at least a dozen different people. Maybe this wasn't the best flat after all. It looked like a lot of people left without a forwarding address.

The last bill made her freeze. It was addressed to Rose Tyler. Susi stared at the name for a long time. Her mother had once lived here? Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry.

Had the Doctor known? Susi bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. He had to know. Her grandmother had often complained about the Doctor parking the TARDIS in her living room... Why hadn't he said anything? Did he think she already knew?

Or had he just forgotten? Was that the reason he had put her mother and father into a separate universe? He hadn't wanted them around or he wouldn't have...

"Is everything all right, dear?" the landlord was back, concern in his voice.

Susi realised that she had been sniffling loudly and quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Where-" the landlord cut off, apparently unsure of what to say or do.

"I really am fine." Susi said, turning. She gasped, throwing herself backwards. Her eyes widened, instantly watering with the itch to blink.

Inches from her face were cold, stone fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy gasped for breath. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, falling a little farther behind the Doctor with each step. He burst into the flat that Susi had chosen, and stopped so suddenly that when Amy did catch up she nearly ran into him.

She didn't have to ask what made him stop. Susi was sitting in a chair, pressing herself back as far as she could. The arms of a Weeping Angel were around her, almost touching her. It's hand was close to her face, as if about to caress her.

"Doctor?" Susi's voice was small as she stared at the angel, closing one eye and then the other.

"We've got it." The Doctor said reassuringly. "Amy, watch it. Don't blink."

Amy's eyes instantly watered, but she stared at the statue. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor walking around behind the angel.

"Doctor," Amy said, "remember when we were with River?"

"Susi, close your eyes." The Doctor ordered. "It's okay, just close them for a moment, okay?"

Susi did close her eyes, breathing shallowly. "We met Weeping Angels before," she whispered.

"Susi, listen to me," the Doctor said urgently, "you can't touch the angel. It would be the same as it touching you."

"I know."

Amy closed her left eye, opened it, and then closed her right eye. "That thing's got its arms all around her. How are we going to get her out without touching it?"

"Let me think." The Doctor paced around, looking closely at the space between the angel's fingers and the chair. "There's no room to pull you out."

"They got Mum. They sent her all the way back to the sixteen hundreds. Dad was- Dad was frantic. We searched for months. When we found her-" a small laugh that sounded like a sob escaped from Susi. "That's when the adventure really started. They thought we were a family of witches."

Amy kept staring at the statue, although her stomach was clenched in fear. What if it took the image in her mind like last time? She didn't want to have to walk around for the rest of her life with her eyes closed. But if she blinked, Susi would be gone. The Doctor, too. He was so close.

"What if you hit it with a chair or something?" Amy asked.

It was Susi that responded. "The time zap energy would just take the chair and him."

"Time zap energy?" the Doctor repeated, aghast.

"Granny called it that once. It stuck."

The Doctor shook his head. "Trust Jackie to come up with something like _that_." He grumbled.

Susi laugh-sobbed again and opened her eyes. "You can take a break, Amy."

With relief Amy squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She didn't dare keep them closed for very long. She joined the Doctor, walking carefully around the angel and Susi. She couldn't see any way to get the statue away, since hitting it over with a chair was out of the question.

Susi's breathing was shallow. "Doctor?"

"It's okay, I'm going to get you back to the TARDIS."

"Why didn't you say anything about this being Mum's old flat?"

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and then put it back. He looked around the flat wildly. Amy frowned at him.

"This is where Rose lived?"

"Yes." His voice cracked.

"So you didn't forget when you regenerated?" Susi asked a trace of accusation in her voice.

"I could never forget. Not if I regenerated a thousand times."

Amy felt a lump in her throat. How could anyone forget somebody that they loved? For a minute she thought she was going to start crying. But why was she so sad? It was the pain that the Doctor was trying to hide; that had to be it.

"Susi, you can take a break now." Amy said quickly, fixing the angel with a glare.

"If we had a potato gun we could just blast it away." Susi said.

The Doctor stopped his pointless circling and stared at her. "A potato gun?"

Susi nodded. "Tony used one on a Sontoron once. It was not happy."

The Doctor laughed. "He sounds brilliant."

"He was. The daleks killed him in the first wave. Him and Grandad both. They attacked our Torchwood institute first. There was nothing we could do." Susi breathed out heavily.

Amy felt light-headed. They needed to get out of here before the angel started taking them over. "Don't think about it, Susi," she said. "We need to focus on the situation at hand."

"But it's my fault."

Amy swallowed against the lump in her throat and struggled to keep her eyes from watering with tears. "Stop." She whispered. "Susi, stop."

"But it is."

"I'm going to start crying any time here." Amy warned them, trying to inject her voice with a playful lightness. It didn't work.

The Doctor picked up a lamp. He considered it for a moment. "Susi, get down. Amy, grab the chair. Get ready to pull on my mark." He hefted the lamp in his hand. Amy got ready, seeing his plan.

"But won't it touch the chair when it falls back?"

"When it rocks back, the hands will go up a little. It will miss the back of the chair." The Doctor said quickly. Too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"No. Ready?"

"If it doesn't work-" Susi started.

"It will work." Amy interrupted.

"But if it doesn't... will you look for me?"

There was a moment of silence. And then, in a voice low with emotion, the Doctor answered. "Until the end of time." None of them moved as they prepared for the worse possibility. "Right. I'll be watching it, so the two of you can close your eyes. We don't want glass shards..." he trailed off. "Ready?"

He threw the lamp.

Amy heard it shatter on impact, and dragged the chair backwards. It caught on the rug, but with a good yank it was over. She kept pulling, her eyes still closed, until she hit a wall.

Her eyes snapped open, expecting to find herself surrounded by people dressed in seventeenth-century clothing. Instead, she found herself still in the flat. The Weeping Angel was leaning back, more balanced then it should have been. It rocked forward, and then fell towards the chair.

Susi jumped up and pulled Amy out from between the wall and the chair. The angel fell face-forward. It's head met the chair, and with a crack broke off. The body hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Are you okay?"

Amy almost forgot to keep watching the angel as the Doctor pulled her into a hug. She nodded.

"And are you okay?" The Doctor turned to Susi. He didn't hug her.

"I'm fine." Susi replied, a little too quickly.

"You're sure?" the Doctor asked.

If not for the looming threat of a headless angel time-zapping them, Amy would have rolled her eyes. "Just hug her already!" she complained.

And the Doctor did hug her. An awkward, one-armed hug, but it was a hug. Susi threw her arms around him, burying her face in his tweed jacket.

"It's okay." The Doctor patted her back, and then put his arms around her in a fatherly embrace. "Everything is going to be all right."

"But they're all dead – and it's my fault!" Susi sobbed.

"Susi, look at me. Look at me." He cupped her face in his hands. "We're going to go back to the TARDIS. And then we're going to talk. And you are not going to leave. Not again."

Amy heard the tears in his voice. She quickly alternated winking to get rid of her own. But she was glad. She didn't think that either of them wanted Susi to leave in the first place. They needed each other.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Your eyes are just like his. You're the Doctor, but you're not my father."

"No, I'm not. But he did want me to take care of you, and letting Weeping Angels "time-zap" you would not be conducive to that, would it?"

Susi laughed, but quickly sobered. "But how are we getting out of here with that thing still there? They can put their heads back on. I've seen it."

"You've got so many stories to tell." The Doctor grinned. "But we're just going to have to leave it here."

They backed out of the flat, Susi and the Doctor watching the angel while Amy scouted ahead of them. Once outside, they carefully looked around for anything that could tell them where the Weeping Angel was now. Amy could hear a car engine revving somewhere. The three walked swiftly down the street, looking in all directions.

"Almost there." The Doctor muttered as they turned a corner.

Amy stopped, feeling suddenly dizzy. At the far end of the short street stood a Weeping Angel, it's left hand outstretched towards them. In it's right it held back a truck by it's bumper. The revving engine grew to a squeal. The truck broke free of the Angel, headed straight for Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor hardly had time to react. The truck was hurtling towards Amy. Even as he jumped towards her, he knew it was no use. He was too far. The truck was too far. Did he only imagine the sound of shrieking laughter over the sound of the engine?

Susi was closer. She jumped in and grabbed Amy's arm. The truck was only a few feet away. They were both in its path. A cry choked the Doctor.

The truck swerved. Susi yanked on Amy's arm. The truck spun in a complete circle. Amy cried out. Both she and Susi fell to the ground. The truck stopped, engine cutting out entirely. The Doctor rushed to Susi and Amy.

"Amy?"

Amy looked at the truck. She was shaking. "I'm fine. It didn't even hit me. Are you okay?"

Susi nodded. "My life just flashed before my eyes. I remembered where I left my calculator."

The three of them laughed shakily as the Doctor helped them to stand. Susi looked around quickly. "You weren't watching it?"

The Doctor followed her gaze up the street. The Weeping Angel was gone. "I was a little distracted by the thought of you two getting smooshed into smears on the pavement."

Susi made a face. "Do you have to put it so graphically?"

"Sorry."

Amy brushed off her jeans. "Let's get going before they point some more trucks at us."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed.

"But how did it turn?" Susi frowned at the truck.

"The angels have some sort of control over stuff like that, don't they?" Amy asked as they started away, closer together this time. "So maybe it... But why would the angel send a truck at us and then make it stop?"

"It didn't, though," the Doctor suddenly realised.

"What?"

"It didn't send the truck at _us_. It sent the truck at _you_, Amy."

"Why would it do that?" Susi asked, her eyes wide. She knew. The Doctor could see it in her eyes.

"Father who was part time-lord, mother who absorbed the time vortex. And from a different universe to boot. You are the most complicated time event that they can get their hands on. With you, they'd have enough energy to wreck havoc."

"Maybe even get the TARDIS," Susi closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"And we're the guard. Amy and me. They take us out, and they can get at you..."

"Well, then why are we standing around talking?" Amy said, working to keep her voice calm. "Let's get to the TARDIS and get out of here."

Susi and the Doctor stared at each other, as if Amy was no longer there. Susi was terrified, and the Doctor clearly was struggling to contain his own fear. And anger. Amy felt a chill run down her spine. She had seen the Doctor angry before, with the Star Whale, but not like this. This was much, much worse.

"Let's go," Amy said again.

This time both nodded. Walking even closer together, they headed out again. All were more alert and wary, looking around constantly and listening to their surroundings.

_Why aren't they coming?_ The Doctor thought, scanning the rooftops again. There was no sign of the Weeping Angels. They couldn't have given up. Not when they had made so few attempts to get Susi, his-

The Doctor tensed. Could he think of her as 'his'? His what? Not daughter. Step daughter, maybe? No. Adopted daughter? No.

He shook his head. There would be time later to figure out the correct terms of their relationship. Right now he had to keep watching. He had to protect her, to make sure nothing bad happened. She was his responsibility, no matter what else, and he would keep her safe.

Susi kept searching the city, becoming more nervous each second. It would be a relief to see a Weeping Angel. At least then she'd know where one was. Now, she didn't know where to look or what to think.

When the TARDIS came into view, she sighed with relief. Was it possible that the angels had given up? The little blue box had never seemed to welcoming.

"Mum and Dad decided to have police-box-TARDIS, too. They went to the fifties, got the TARDIS into a blue box and then ripped out the chameleon circuit," she said, her heart lightening.

The Doctor giggled. "Good for them."

"I don't get it," Amy said. She looked between them for some sort of explanation, but both just continued giggling. She shrugged.

Susi glanced around again, half-expecting a huge trap of some sort. She froze. In the alley wall just behind them, there was a crack. White light was emanating from it. She gasped.

"What?" the Doctor turned. His face closed down. "Get into the TARDIS."

"They're here, too?" Susi whispered. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off and walked towards the glowing crack. "They were appearing all over in my universe. That's how the Daleks got to earth."

"They're in your universe?" Amy turned to the Doctor. "What does this mean? I thought you said that they were cracks in time."

"They are. We need to get into the TARDIS."

Amy turned back to Susi, her back to the Doctor and the TARDIS. "How can they be in our universe and yours?"

"Something happened. An explosion? Something that had touched both our universes. But what?"

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor said.

The crack opened wider. Susi and Amy jumped back as the light shone across the width of the alley. Amy swallowed nervously. Susi couldn't take her eyes off the light. "Pure time energy," she whispered.

"Yeah, and it'll erase us if we don't get into the TARDIS," Amy pointed out. She tugged on Susi's arm. "Let's go."

There was a small choking noise behind them. Amy and Susi both spun on their heels. Amy gasped. Susi covered her mouth with her hands, the bottom of her stomach feeling like it dropped out. Standing in the alley, shoulder-to shoulder with no room to slip between them, were four Weeping Angels.

A fifth was standing in front of them, one arm hooked around the Doctor's throat, the other held out to Susi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Doctor!" Amy screamed.

"I'm fine," the Doctor managed to choke out. His breathing was laboured. His stupid bowtie had been ripped off and was lying at his feet. "Amy, really, I'm fine."

Susi stared into the eyes of the angel that held him. Her heart was pounding against her chest. It was clear that the angel was giving her a choice; come willing, or they would kill the Doctor and Amy the minute they could.

She tried to think clearly. How much longer did they have until sunset? There weren't even any streetlamps in the alley, and if there would the Angels would just drain them anyway. She stepped forward, still staring into its eyes.

"Don't look in its eyes!" the Doctor shouted.

Susi jumped. Her gaze turned to the man who once had the same mind as her father. His eyes were wide and desperate. Maybe he wasn't as different as she had been telling herself.

"They only want me."

"Susi, listen to me-"

Susi shook her head. "There isn't anything else we can do. Nothing. Except- Amy, watch them." she turned. The time energy had stopped, spreading from one side to the alley to the other. Cutting off all retreat, except to step right in.

"I'm from another universe. If I never existed-"

"NO!" the Doctor shouted. Susi could hear him struggling. "Amy, stop her!"

"Take your eyes off them and we're all dead!" Susi snapped at Amy.

Amy struggled to decide what to do. Keeping her eyes on the Angels, she sidestepped to Susi. "You're not seriously-"

"Amy, if I had never come here, none of this would have happened."

"But being erased from time never changed anything on that planet with River Song!"

Susi looked at her, saw the desperation that was tearing across her face. But she also knew that when it all came down to the end, this was the only thing that anybody could do. "This is different. If I never existed, then none of this would have happened. That doorway would never have opened. Because everything that happened there and here is my fault."

"Don't say that," the Doctor pleaded. "You can't- you're from another universe. Even I won't remember you! Susi!"

"Donna."

The Doctor froze, tears in his eyes. Rose's daughter turned to him. Her eyes were wide with fear but set. Determined. It was like looking into a mirror from just a year ago. She had his eyes.

"My name is Donna."

She smiled, and backed up into the light.

"William? Patrick? Jon? Tom? Peter? Colin? Sylvester? Paul? Christopher? David? Matt?" Amy Pond's guessing had become random.

"Matt?" the Doctor repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Amy, do you really think that I'd have a name like 'Matt'?"

Amy shrugged. "Juliette?"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and stared at Amy in horror. "Juliette?"

"Well, it would explain why you don't tell anybody!" Amy teased. "Besides, I like the name Juliette. If I ever have a daughter-" she broke off, a sudden look of sadness coming over her face.

The Doctor watched her closely. It had only been a few days since Rory's death. But Amy didn't even remember that. She had forgotten that he even existed. What would that feel like? To not remember somebody that you cared about so deeply

"Anyway," Amy continued, holding her copper hair back from her face, "you didn't say yes or no to Juliette. That must mean it's a yes. Come on, Juliette, let's get back to the TARDIS!"

"It's a no!" the Doctor exclaimed after her. He shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair and felt static electricity shock him. For some reason he looked across the street, half-expecting to see a doorway to another universe.

Amy was at the TARDIS, unlocking it. "Are you coming, Juliette?" she shouted.

"My name isn't Juliette!"

The Doctor sprinted to get to the TARDIS. When he got in, he turned and scanned the road, not knowing what he was looking for. Was his missing something? He touched his throat. He hadn't forgotten his bowtie. Had he even forgotten anything?

"Juliette!" Amy teased from somewhere in the TARDIS. "Come on, I don't have all day. Well, we do have all day, this is a time machine, but you know what I mean."

Rory. The Doctor felt his absence. He closed the TARDIS' door and put on a smile. He wanted to make everything right for Amy. Even if she didn't remember that she had lost someone she loved, she still felt it. The Doctor felt a pang in his heart, but he pushed it deep under a pile of logic and show.

"Stop calling me Juliette."

"Juliette."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why don't we go somewhere amazing? You said that you like Van Gogh's painting? Let's go see an exhibit."

Amy grinned. "That'd be great. Thank you, Juliette."

She pranced off, and the smile faded from the Doctor's face. Poor Amy. She'd lost so much. Even her memories. He was glad that he was a Time Lord, and would never have to forget the people that he loved. Even if it were easier.

He stopped a moment, looking around the TARDIS. What was he forgetting?


End file.
